1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image stabilizer and a digital photographing apparatus including the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image stabilizer for preventing, when photographing, sharpness of an image from being degraded due to hand-shake and a digital photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc., become widely prevalent, desires of consumers are increasing gradually to acquire high-quality still images or videos. Particularly, demand for digital photographing apparatuses having an image stabilizer for preventing sharpness of an image from being degraded due to hand-shake of a user is increasing.
Conventional image stabilizers typically move an image correction lens or move an image pickup device to perform an image stabilizing function. The conventional image stabilizer has a driving unit to drive the image correction lens, and the driving unit is driven by a coil and a magnet that can generate an electromagnetic force. Also, the conventional image stabilizer includes a detecting unit that detects the extent the image correction lens or the driving unit moves relative with respect to a base and is arranged in a correction lens supporting plate.
As the digital photographing apparatuses are increasingly miniaturized, the thickness of the conventional image stabilizer needs to be reduced. Corresponding to the miniaturization and thinning of the digital photographing apparatus, the reduction in the thickness of the image stabilizer has been studied.